


Secrets: The Cover Up

by CuddlerOfDragons



Series: Secrets [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlerOfDragons/pseuds/CuddlerOfDragons
Summary: Spoilers for season four.  Canon friendly-ish.





	Secrets: The Cover Up

The first time she saw it was in Rome.

How _could _Father Kinley have known the significance of it, when it was, largely, a fabrication? To think that she had to travel _that _far around the world, just to have it follow her from L.A.; for her to see it in his scrap book.

She had been doing her best not to react to… _any _of the ‘evidence’ but _this? _This _was _proof of something, just not what Kinley thought.

This was terrifying on a whole _other _level.

The album the clippings were collected in, looked old, although many of the items in it were more recent. Some of them gathered and sent by a benefactor who wished to remain anonymous, Kinley had said; someone _else _who had _seen _and been afraid.

The way she had.

Most of the recent ones, she knew the truth of, she’d thought. This one though… shifted her perspective and cast doubt on _everything_.

The memory of the _actual _event was burnt into her mind forever. Racing to get to him, to _save _him, ironically. Thinking that she _knew_, finally… what she had been in denial over, for _so _long.

Coming down the stairs, seeing him crouched by Pierce’s body 

** _even the name is different - who the fuck is Pearce Foles?_**

Relief that he was okay, dying in her heart as he stood up, turned around and

“Detective?”

No no no no no no no no no no no

Hearing footsteps, being distracted, uniforms swarming in, looking back to him - _don’t turn your **back **on it_ \- he’s gone. Left.

Getting a clear look at the corpse - the knife 

** _no weapon was found at the scene_**

Unfamiliar officers hustling her away 

** _according to the San Bernardino Police Department Lt. Pearce was found dead in an old warehouse building_**

lies

“You’re due a long leave of absence, Detective Decker. Take it now. That is _not _a suggestion.” A threat, then. 

_l**eft as a cold case due to the lack of evidence. Several criminals were found dead in the warehouse, no links were traced to the crime scene**_

“Chloe?” Father Kinley’s gentle voice broke her train of thought, dragging her back to the present. “My dear, don’t cry…”

“San Bernardino’s sixty miles away from where it happened.” She said, tears streaming down her face. “It wasn’t a warehouse, either - nobody’s _sister _lives in a _warehouse_…” She can’t talk and sob at the same time so she just sobs.

He made her tea and waited, patiently, for her to calm down.

“Lucifer killed this man?” He asked, at last.

“I didn’t see it happen but yes, he probably did. And the others.”

“And then it was covered up?”

“By the police department. Yes.” That’s the part that _really _bothered her.

“Lucifer’s influence.”

“I just… don’t know… if he could…”

“He’s the Devil, Chloe. He has the power to do… _anything _he wants. Crush us like ants, corrupt any one of us, persuade us of anything… You mustn’t blame yourself.” He sounded so kind, so reasonable.

“What can I do?” Everything that she _thought _she knew, had _He - _The Devil _\- _been pulling strings behind the scenes all this time?

“Start by telling me everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based partly on what Lucifer says during the fight at the beginning of S4-E1 and on the rather weird newspaper cutting that we see (briefly) in Chloe's flashback to Rome (S4-E2). Lucifer is not mentioned in the newspaper report of Pierce's death, so Chloe must have told Kinley what happened.


End file.
